Quest for More Money: What if
by Serina Black
Summary: What wpuld have happened if Yataka hadn't interripted the duel between Tenchi and Ibara for Ryoko's affections in The Quest for More Money? Would Ryoko have ever figured out taht she only loved Ibara because he looked like Tenchi? Or did she really Love I


No Need for Tenchi: #9; The Quest for More Money.  
  
Authors Note: Um.this is taking off from where Ryoko chased off Yataka on her way to that unnamed planet. I'm copying the first section just so u people know where we are in the story. When I change to the line of * that means it's my own writing from there on. Don't spaz me or fill my reviews with hate mail about me copying. If u hate my story, review anyhow and I'll try to make it more to ur liking. If u say u hate it because of the first part of the story that I didn't write, I will find someway to hunt u down and force u to understand that I didn't do that to sound cool or special or anything. 'cause I'm really not. Have fun reading people.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from the No Need for Tenchi series of graphic novels, I dun own any of the places, things or people from Tenchi Universe. I don't own any of the work in between the lines of these (*) thingies in the first chapter. SO DON'T SUE ME, PLEASE!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Setting: On Ryoko's cabbit ship, right before Yataka attacks.)  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko are sitting on opposite sides of Ryo-oh-ki drifting through space looking for the unnamed planet that Ryoko remembers as having some valuable treasure on it. The Masaki household has run out of money, forcing them on this strange and unusual journey with only Ryoko's dim memory to guide them.  
  
Sitting underneath the silent Tenchi and Ryoko is the rest of the gang, Ayeka, Washu, Sasami and Mihoshi. Washu sighs as she looks up at Ryoko and Tenchi. Ayeka follows Washu's gaze and says softly, 'What's up with those two.?' Washu shakes her head, 'Was it a bad idea to leave them alone.' The rest of Washu's statement is muted out by a beeping noise coming from the chair that Mihoshi is sitting in.  
  
Mihoshi rubs her eyes, yawns, then makes a little eep noise, 'Oh my.It's time for the periodic report.' Her GP robot scolds Mihoshi, 'Lady Mihoshi couldn't you just once contact H.Q. before you were beeped?'  
  
Mihoshi rolls her eyes and yawns again, 'Sor-reee.' Sasami looks worridly at Mihoshi and whispers to Ayeka, 'A job at the G.P. must tough.' The Jurai protectors nod their heads, 'I concur, Lady Sasami.' Ayeka just rolls her eyes, 'You really think so? I think the Galaxy Police has a tougher time employing Mihoshi.'  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of space.  
  
'! Y.Yataka! Yataka! I've inter-chued a G.P. signal!!' A robot hurriedly tells a tall menacing-looking man, who is half hidden in the shadows. The man quietly responds, 'The G.P.?! They don't patrol these parts.' The robot interrupts Yataka again, 'Listen and Weep! Ryoko is taking action for the first chu in 700 years!!' The man turns around in surprise, his face still hidden by shadows.  
  
'WHAT?!?!?!? DID YOU SAY RYOKO?!?!?' The man finally steps into the light. He has an eye patch over his left-eye, a funky hat that looks like it's made out of toilet paper, sharp-pointy teeth and looks like he's wearing deep red lipstick. His only visible eye looks half-crazed.  
  
The robot nodded his head quickly, anxious to continue explaining, 'And on top of that, I heard she's out to get some old "treasure" for the second chu.' Yataka sequels and jumps up and down like a little 5 year-old. 'OOOOOO...Treasure..Heh..heh, heh! So she's back on the streets. And this is RYOKO we're talking about.it wouldn't be, like, any old treasure.' Yataka trails off deep in thought.  
  
Five minutes later he yells, 'Jamming power to maximum. Pursue Ry-oh- oki!' The robot nods, 'Roger, chu.' Yataka smiles evilly then it turns into a giddy look, 'But first, let's eat. Lunch time!' The robot nods his head in disagreement, 'Who me? It's your turn today.'  
  
Back on Ry-oh-oki.  
  
.Ayeka looks worried. This is bad.I've never seen Ryoko looking so FRAGILE.  
  
Ryoko's head jerks up as she clenches her hands into fists. I.I don't want to lie.  
  
Sasami looks up at the two figures above her head and turns to Ry-oh- oki, 'Ryoko.she looks like she's really suffering, Ry-oh-oki.'  
  
Ayeka turns to look at Washu, 'Gosh! I wonder what happened 800 years ago.' Washu types frantically as she answers Ayeka's question, 'Ryoko asked me to check this out earlier.And it turns out she's right! She didn't just forget. she has a security lock!' Ayeka jerks her head back in Washu's direction, 'Security? By whom, for what?' Washu nods her head as she looks up at Tenchi and Ryoko, 'I don't know yet.but the answers on that planet. We've got to get there..so Ryoko can return to her real self.'  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko are sitting back-to-back with a few feet in between them. Ryoko's face darkens, I.! I have to say something. Her hands clench into fists, Have courage Ryoko.A-All-Right!  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi both turn around and talk at the same time, (Ryoko) 'T-Tenchi, um.!' (Tenchi) 'R-Ryoko, I.!' Both Tenchi and Ryoko look taken aback. Ryoko blushes, '.' Tenchi is not as embarrassed 'Er.' Tenchi moves his arms and legs around frantically, 'Um.Uh, er.!'  
  
(lol this is fun!)  
  
Ryoko still doesn't talk and has her hand to her mouth. Tenchi finally regains his tongue, 'This guy you mentioned? Really-It means nothing to me.' Ryoko's head snaps up and she gives Tenchi the evil eye, 'Nothing.?!' Tenchi looks semi-confused as Ryoko starts to cry, I might have fallen in love with Tenchi to replace him.Just thinking that tears at my heart so.'  
  
Tenchi moves a little closer, 'H-Hey.' Ryoko starts to yell, tears streaming freely down her face, 'HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT.? ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT ME!?' Tenchi looks slightly hurt, 'Ryoko.' Ryoko runs in the opposite direction from Tenchi. Tenchi puts out his hand at her receding back, 'oh, wait!'  
  
Ryoko trips and falls flat on her face. 'oww.' Tenchi runs to her side, and extends a hand, 'Are you ok?' In a flash, Ryoko is in sitting position her back to Tenchi's face, 'I.I'm fine.' Tenchi looks surprised for a few minutes, then a warm, caring smile creeps onto his face as he puts his hand on her shoulder, 'I'm sorry Ryoko.For saying such a careless thing without thinking of your feelings. But I don't want you to worry. We are all just.well.want to get you back to your normal, cheerful self.'  
  
Ryoko turns around to face Tenchi, tears still in her eyes, 'Tenchi.' She raises her hand, 'Could you.lend a hand?' Just as Tenchi helped Ryoko up, they were thrown to the ground as something whizzed by Ry-oh-oki.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
End of chapter 1. I no I said that I would write something by myself in this chapter, but I'm too tired. It took me 2 hours to type that tiny little part of the story. The rest of the story will be all written and created by me. (YAY)  
  
If you have any questions, comments complaints, say it in the reviews or e- mail me at:  
  
FiresChild4Life@aol.com  
  
If you people don't review, I'll find a way to send my evil army of white bunnies and penguins after you, and you will regret that. I'm serious.  
  
Lol. By readers.  
  
~*~Serina Black 


End file.
